Draco's Choice
by Rosy-Fingered-Dawn
Summary: Slytherins hate Gryffindors. Especially Mudblood Gryffindors. So when just such a girl encounters Draco Malfoy, the result is definitely not what he expects.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok. I have finally worked up the courage to post my first ever fanfic! So seeing as I'm new, please be considerate. Read and review! Tips, compliments, and constructive criticism are welcome, but please no flames. Thanks!**

***This story is set during OotP.***

_Italics indicate thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, the Harry Potter characters, or any other elements from those books that happen to be in my story. They all belong to the fabulous JK Rowling.**

Chapter 1: New Seats

Nalani Montenegro ran through the halls of Hogwarts on her way to Potions. _Ugh, I have class with the Slytherins. They all feel that just because I'm a Gryffindor they are required to annoy me constantly,_ she thought as she neared the classroom. Professor Snape was already by the door, watching her with his black eyes. The Potions classes were temporarily being held in a spare classroom. Even Hogwarts needed remodeling done occasionally, but Snape did not like being out of his element. Perhaps this was one of the reasons why he was in such an exceptionally bad mood, even for him.

"Late, Miss Montenegro? Ten points from Gryffindor; perhaps you'll join us earlier next time."

Nalani scowled as she took her seat, it wasn't her fault that she'd had Quidditch practice early this morning. Of course, Potions WOULD have to be her first class. God forbid that Snape not get to embarrass her.

Hermione, who was sitting next to her, whispered, "Don't worry about it, he does it to everyone."

"Except the Slytherins!" Nalani hissed.

Their conversation was cut short as Snape slammed the dungeon door and swept to the front of the room. As he began to drone on about potions and poisons and other things no one (except Hermione) really cared about, Nalani doodled aimlessly on a piece of parchment. She drew ballet shoes with satin ribbons, then a panther, and finally her house in California, all the way back in America. She was the only "foreigner" here at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, she looked up to see Snape watching her with a nasty smile on his face.

"Dear, dear, I hope I'm not boring you, Miss Montenegro. Perhaps a new seat by Mr. Malfoy would be more interesting?"

Her cheeks flaming, Nalani gathered her things and moved over to sit next to Malfoy. She was willing to bet Snape knew just how much he infuriated her. _Great. This will make this awful class MUCH worse,_ she thought.

Malfoy looked just as annoyed as she did.

**Malfoy's POV**

_Ugh. Why do I have to sit next to this filthy Mudblood? Wait until my father hears about this. Why couldn't Snape have moved this stupid girl somewhere else?_

I glanced over at her. She no longer looked annoyed. Now she was just staring out the window. Lazy. Just then she turned her head, and the sun caught her hair. Red and gold flamed in her long, wavy dark brown hair, shining in the sunlight. I blinked, surprised.

_Hmm. She's actually kind of….pretty? No, of course she isn't! She's a Mudblood! A Gryffindor! Nobody! God, I swear the fumes from these potions are making me mental! That has to be it…_

**Narrator**

Nalani sat daydreaming, wishing this class would end already. She turned her head to look at her new-ugh-partner. He had the strangest expression on his face, she couldn't figure it out. Before she could, Snape called for attention from the class.

"Now, working with your partners, you will begin to make the potion I have just described. I do hope you were paying attention," he said as he smirked at Nalani.

Gritting her teeth, she turned to Malfoy.

**Malfoy's POV**

"Don't even think about using my cauldron. I don't need any Mudbloods touching it with their filthy hands."

She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Wow, I'm really disappointed. Mine works great, thank you. I'll be fine."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really? You can afford a cauldron? I'm impressed."

I of course had really no idea how much money her family had. I was just trying to make her angry, probably trying to make up for the embarrassing and _completely_ untrue thoughts I'd had earlier. Stupid sunshine.

Her eyes flashed. "Well, maybe some of us don't need money to get friends!"

"Whoops, did I hit a nerve, Montenegro?"

Her hazel eyes narrowed. "Drop it, or I'll curse you."

She didn't look like she was kidding. I decided to drop it.

**Narrator**

As soon as the bell rang, Nalani stalked out of the classroom looking furious. She caught up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to tell them about how Malfoy had insulted her. Then Hermione pulled her aside to ask her something, telling the boys they'd catch up.

**Malfoy's POV**

I studied her as she left. Montenegro looked furious. Her Mudblood friend Granger pulled her aside to ask her something. Montenegro bit her lip and nodded. She said something, and Granger looked sympathetic, almost like she was trying to console her. Then Granger left, leaving Montenegro to slide onto the ground against the wall.

She put her head on her knees, looking exhausted.

It was strange, I seemed to be feeling remorse for mocking her. I noticed the piece of paper she was holding that must have caused this interesting scene.

I was going to find out what that piece of paper said. Just so I could finally forget about this stupid Mudblood for good.

**A/N: Ok, what did you think? Not too cliché, I hope? Not great, I know, but I'll try to make the next chapters longer and better! Again, this is my first ever fanfic and compliments and constructive criticisms are welcome. Any comments on the plot, characters, names, POV, dialogue, whatever you'd like to respond to. Please no flames; it took a lot of courage for me to put this up here! Thank you so much! I will post the next chapter as soon as I decide what will happen and as soon as I get a reasonable number of reviews, probably from ten to twenty. Read and review, it would make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress' Note: Hey, I was going to wait for more reviews before updating, but…I got bored, so here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's kind of short. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed/subscribed/favorited! If you haven't reviewed already, please do so, it honestly doesn't take long. If you HAVE reviewed, thanks again, and please review the new chapter as well;) Feedback is always appreciated.**

**Oh, and I fixed the too-frequent POV switch problem**

Some things to note:

I didn't bother with italicizing the thoughts this time. Most of them are pretty obvious;)

Mild to moderate language in this chapter. Nothing horribly offensive (unless you count Mudblood, then I'm in trouble.)

*Hopefully, this chapter also explains Draco's uncharacteristic interest and OOC thoughts*

**Disclaimer: Darn. Still don't own it. I'm too lazy to think of a creative disclaimer. (Or chapter name…)**

Chapter 2: Prank

**Nalani's POV**

I slammed my books closed and scowled at the table, earning myself a dirty look from Madame Pince, the librarian. I glared at my parchment and its pathetic two lines of writing. Why did Snape have to assign this today? It was only making my mood worse. _Two feet_ of parchment on antidotes. I decided to do it later. Maybe Hermione would help me?

My eyes started wandering. Again. They roamed over shelf after shelf of books as I desperately tried NOT to think about the letter I'd just gotten, how it would cost ten thousand dollars just to attend for one summer, how there was no possible way I could get the money. Too late. I couldn't keep my mind off it for long. I was lucky to even get in, but… ten thousand was a lot. I knew we couldn't afford even half of it. We were far from poor, but we didn't have THAT kind of money.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by someone else walking into the library. Draco Malfoy. Was he following me or something? Ugh, no way was I going to have to deal with him for the second time in two hours. Maybe I could sneak out a back way? Too late. He was coming over here.

"Hey, Mudblood," he said, smirking. "What have you got there?"

"Nothing!" I snapped. I tried to shove the letter into my bag, but he snatched it out of my hands. His eyes glittered as he read it.

"What's this? Can't even afford a few months of a stupid dance school?"

I glared furiously at him, wondering if anyone would notice if I broke my ink bottle over his head. Probably.

"I think I'll show this to a few others," he sneered.

I leapt to my feet, whipping my wand out as I did, but he was already gone. Crap. The whole school would know the whole story within twenty minutes, complete with every vicious rumor Malfoy could think of. I sighed and sat back down. There was nothing I could do now. Not without a bloodthirsty dragon, at least. And I'm pretty sure that's illegal.

I shoved my things into my bag and headed to Transfiguration. Of course Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins were waiting right outside the door. They pointed and jeered as I tried to push past them.

"Look who it is! The poor little Gryffindor who can't even afford a summer camp!"

"I heard her family is poorer than Weasley's."

"I heard her worthless Muggle parents have to work three jobs just so they can eat."

"What's wrong, little Mudblood? Are you going to cry?"

They had no way of knowing I was really running through every nasty hex I knew, trying to work out how many I could hit them with before I was caught. I had to admit, my odds weren't good. Professor McGonagall was the best teacher in the whole school at sensing fights.

Right on cue, she stormed out of her classroom, spectacles flashing.

"I must ask you to leave immediately. _Some_ of the students in this school would actually like to learn something," she said in distaste, shooing the Slytherins away and watching until they slunk around the corner.

Gratefully, I followed her into the room and sank into a seat between Harry and Hermione. Ron, on Harry's other side, was busy looking over our shoulders and trying to copy Hermione's homework without her noticing. And Hermione was watching him. Strangely, she looked amused. "Ron? That's the Potions essay."

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione! I just need three more inches of writing! McGonagall will kill me if I don't turn this in today."

"NO. I refuse to let you copy. You should have started working on it sooner if it's so important."

Part of my mind was listening to their bickering, the other was still seething over what had just happened. Who did Draco Malfoy think he was? Besides irritating, arrogant, and obnoxious, that is. I would get back at him somehow. I smiled as I thought of something. THAT would certainly wipe that smug grin off his face. I wondered how hard it would be to get hold of one…

**Draco's POV**

I smirked. Finally. I knew what that stupid Mudblood had been thinking about: her pitifully poor, filthy Muggle family couldn't afford to let her go to some dance summer school. I wouldn't even care but for the fact that I had absolutely nothing else to do. I'd almost gotten caught last time I tried to jinx Potter, so it was too soon to try anything yet. So quite honestly, I was bored. And irritating Montenegro had been extremely entertaining, until McGonagall had to ruin my fun.

**The next day, Potions class**

Montenegro was furious as she sat down. "If you even SPEAK to me, I'll get Ginny to curse you with her very best Bat-Bogey Hex," she said under her breath.

"What, are you still mad about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes," she snapped. "And no more talking!"

I grinned. This was almost too easy. A few more days, and she'd be begging to switch seats. At least, I hoped so. I did not want to share my table with a filthy little Mudblood Gryffindor for another day, much less for the rest of the year.

Snape started lecturing the class. There was no need to pay attention; he never disciplined me for not listening. The Mudblood wasn't paying attention either, her chin was in her hands and she was gazing into space. I smirked again. Snape would notice soon enough.

At least today we were doing a relatively harmless sleeping potion, not that ridiculous one from yesterday. It had been something to do with causing embarrassment, I think. No doubt Snape had planned it just so the Gryffindors would cause a scene and he could dock some more points. I chuckled, then stopped. I didn't even remember what I'd been thinking yesterday, but whatever it was was making me vaguely uneasy. Had I thought something I shouldn't have? I honestly couldn't remember. One of the side effects of that stupid potion's vapors, I'm sure.

I sighed impatiently. This class was a waste of time. I glanced sideways at the Mudblood. I could always provoke her…no, the Gryffindors would probably defend her. I settled myself down for another hour of boredom.

Finally, the bell rang. I glanced up. Most of the Gryffindors were already out of sight, eager to get to their common room. Perfect.

"Don't forget your books, Mudblood. You really can't afford to replace them."

"Shut UP, Malfoy!" she hissed. "At least I have _friends._"

"So do I. You might remember them from earlier-?"

She snorted and said, sounding disgusted, "Pansy Parkinson and the rest don't count as friends. They don't count as anything, really. And Crabbe and Goyle are hired muscle, nothing more. You're just angry because you're such a jackass that no one will even speak to you!"

I started to say something, but she cut me off. "And cussing you out is NOT the same as talking. So just save it!"

With that, she left, swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

Clearly, my prank had upset her more than she would admit. I smiled to myself. She would be sorry she ever entered this school. Then I thought about what she'd said. Why was I even bothering to go so far out of my way to antagonize her? I felt again a tiny stirring of guilt, then pushed it aside. It was her fault for annoying me in the first place. Hers and her Mudblood family's. I was a Malfoy, a pureblood wizard, I was the more important one here.

I headed down to the Slytherin common room, all thoughts of the obnoxious Gryffindor forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress' Note: Nothin' to say. Just put this in out of habit. Haha… Oh, wait. I thought of something. This chapter is in third person. Gah. Switching POV obsessively is a problem of mine… **_**I'm**_** even getting annoyed with it. Let me know in a review if it's just too much. The chapter just seemed to flow better in Narrator POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, etc. I am not making any money off of this. (How would that even work? "I'll pay you if you write a fanfiction for me." What the heck? Who does that? That might be a cool job, though… Sorry. Getting distracted. Anyway… )**

Chapter 3: Strike Back

**Tuesday, shortly after dinnertime**

Nalani smiled to herself. This was perfect. She could finally pay Malfoy back for all the nasty things he and all his stupid Slytherin friends had said yesterday about her family.

Nalani crept along the dungeon passageway. Ron and Harry apparently knew exactly where the Slytherin common room was. She shook her head. She had decided not to even bother asking just how they knew this. Chances were she was better off not knowing.

Nalani ducked into a small alcove and crouched down, carefully watching the corridor. She had timed it so that dinner was just ending. This way she could sneak down and spy on a Slytherin returning to their common room. She would get the password and come back tomorrow during lunch for the _real_ plan to begin. She grinned again. This would be fun.

Just then she saw a pair of Slytherins walk past and pause in front of an empty wall. One of them said "Serpent." The hidden door slid open and the Slytherins disappeared.

Concealed in her shadowy corner, Nalani rolled her eyes. "Serpent". How original. She waited a few more minutes to make sure she wouldn't be caught, then slipped out of the alcove and headed back upstairs. She knew the password, now all she needed was a quick trip to Hagrid's…

**Wednesday, during breakfast**

Nalani and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

Nalani leaned in, her hazel eyes looking gray in the dim light from the moody enchanted ceiling overhead. She kept her voice low, looking pleased. "Guess what. I got the password."

Hermione looked suspicious. "The password for what, exactly?"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. "Nalani, didn't you tell her?"

Nalani shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I was planning on it. Kinda."

Hermione's brown eyes narrowed. "Tell me _what_?"

"Well…I know how to get back at Malfoy." It still felt weird calling most people by their last names, but Nalani was starting to get used to it.

"Oh, no. Is this some kind of revenge plot?"

"Just a little one." Nalani sounded defensive. "He deserves it, trust me. You didn't even hear what he and his stupid friends said outside Transfiguration."

Hermione sighed. "Does this plan of yours at least follow the school rules?"

Nalani fidgeted. "Um…"

Ron spoke up. "Well, if you don't get caught, it's not breaking the rules."

Hermione shook her head. "That attitude explains so much."

Nalani somehow managed to make it through their morning lessons. She tapped her fingers impatiently all through History of Magic. Not that Professor Binns was ever interesting, but still. Today was even worse than usual. Then they had Defense Against the Dark Arts…

In Umbridge's classroom, Nalani slumped in her seat. "Someone needs to push her into the lake," she whispered to Harry.

"No talking, please! And Miss Montenegro, if you would be so kind as to sit up straight?" Umbridge chirped, in her sickeningly sweet voice.

Nalani glared but reluctantly complied.

"Thank you. Now, if you will all begin reading the next chapter in your books? There will be no need to talk."

Nalani sighed. Forty-five more minutes. Her revenge had better work, because so far today sucked.

**Lunchtime**

Nalani walked back up the lawn from Hagrid's hut, waited until everyone had gone into the Great Hall for lunch, then slipped back into the castle. She tugged lightly on the leather strap in her hand and quietly crept into the passage that led to the Slytherin common room.

She whispered the password and stepped into the room…and promptly wrinkled her nose. She wasn't a big fan of the whole dank-depressing-dungeon style. She looked around and spotted a pair of staircases. She started walking, then hesitated. Which was the boys'? Nalani shrugged. Might as well just try one. She climbed up one of the staircases until she saw a door marked "Fifth Years" and walked in. She glanced over and saw a school trunk with the name _Malfoy_ engraved in fancy silver letters. She snorted. Well, she was definitely in the right dormitory. She smiled and carefully untied the makeshift leash from the collar, allowing the niffler to begin exploring the room.

Nalani hurried back upstairs to the Great Hall and grabbed a seat with her friends.

"Well?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "The niffler's in the common room. The rest is up to him. I'm just glad Hagrid still had a niffler left from when you guys were in fourth year."

Hermione looked disapproving. "Harry, you shouldn't be encouraging Nalani to break the rules! Just because you and Malfoy are sworn enemies or something doesn't give you the right to get other people in trouble!"

"It wasn't _my_ idea!" Harry said indignantly. "Why does everyone always assume it's me?"

Ron shrugged. "Because it usually is?"

Nalani snickered.

Hermione gave up. "Come on, we're going to be late for Potions."

Nalani stood up and grabbed her bag, smiling. For once she was looking forward to Potions class.

**Potions class**

Nalani sat down and watched the classroom door, forcing herself to act calm and not betray her excitement. It was a pity technology didn't work at Hogwarts; a video of this could be priceless. After only a few minutes, Draco Malfoy came storming into the classroom. Snape looked up.

Malfoy looked furious. "Professor! Someone snuck a niffler into the boys' dormitory!"

Snape raised his eyebrows. "When did this happen?"

"Lunchtime. No one was in the common room at the time so it wasn't noticed until we went back to pick up the books we needed, and the stupid thing destroyed everything in the room."

By this time the entire class was listening. Snape glanced around. "Very well. Sit down, it will be taken care of and the culprit punished."

Whispers started all around the classroom. Snape's black eyes glittered dangerously. "Enough. You will all begin the potion written up on the board, _in silence._"

Malfoy still didn't look satisfied, but he only scowled and took his seat. "I know it was you," he snapped.

Nalani looked at him. "What are you talking about?" she said innocently.

"Don't play dumb. _Not_ that you aren't good at it," he sneered. "You realize you will probably be expelled. I know it was you or your stupid friends."

She shrugged. "Prove it."

Malfoy glared at her. "Don't worry, I will."

**Authoress' Note: I think this is my longest chapter yet! Or at least close. I'm so proud of myself, haha. Please let me know in a review how you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you like it, please review and say what you liked. Next update should probably be by next weekend.**

**Oh, and I have no idea what Harry, Hermione, and Ron's schedule is for Friday mornings in their fifth year, so I just guessed. Sorry**** If anyone DOES know what it is, please let me know in a review, it is much appreciated!**

**Rosy-Fingered-Dawn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress' Note: I FINALLY got this chapter written. I am truly sorry for the delay! I need to update more frequently, otherwise it is just not fair to the readers. I'm going to try and be better about it! Anyway… This chapter is once again from the narrator's point of view. *sigh* So much for trying to be consistently first person.**

**I want to thank all my awesome reviewers: cuddlebear992, LittleLamb1901, copperflame, theSunlitEarth, jasperhalefan, togo65, Demonic-Kat, and hollybridgetpeppermint. Thanks a gazillion!**

**Content: Nothing offensive, I don't think.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rosy (me): I still do not own the Harry Potter books. *sighs, then brightens* Although…I did borrow a Blast-Ended Skrewt for one of my disclaimers in my AF fic.**

**Draco: "Fic"?**

**Rosy: Short for fanfiction.**

**Draco: Oh, so **_**you**_** are the crazy fan who is responsible for my entire life being turned upside down.**

**Holly: Yeah, she has a way of doing that.**

**Artemis: No kidding.**

**Rosy: *indignantly* Excuse me! I am **_**not**_** crazy. *looks at Holly and Artemis, taps foot* And why are you two even here? Go back to my AF fic. Go on! *makes shooing motions***

**Holly: *snorts***

**Artemis, to Draco: I feel bad for you. I really do.**

**Draco: *expression of fear crosses his face* Why-?**

**Holly: *shakes head sadly* You've never been in one of her disclaimers, have you?**

**Draco: No…**

**Holly: *sighs* You'll see.**

**Rosy: THAT'S ENOUGH. Hmph. *snaps fingers, Artemis and Holly disappear***

**Draco: *looking warily at her***

**Rosy: WHAT? Why do all the characters look at me like that?**

**Draco: *backs away slowly***

**Rosy: *grumbles***

Chapter 4: Proof

"-so I told him to prove it, and he said he would," Nalani finished. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all gathered in the Gryffindor common room. They had managed to grab the best chairs by the blazing fireplace.

Ron shrugged. "Hey, at least the niffler thing worked."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I would've loved to see the look on Malfoy's face."

Hermione shot the two boys a stern look. "It was _still_ against the rules! If Nalani had been caught-"

"But I wasn't," Nalani interrupted, stretching her bare feet closer to the fire, alternately flexing and pointing her toes. She glanced over at Hermione, who was looking uncomfortable. "_What?_" Nalani asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I was just thinking…Nalani, you do have a tendency to…overreact, a little?"

Nalani looked defensive. "I do _not_ overreact!" She looked at Harry and Ron to back her up, but they were both carefully avoiding her eyes. "Fine," she sighed. "Maybe a little."

Hermione looked relieved. "All I'm saying is that it might not be a good idea to retaliate if Malfoy tries to get back at you."

Nalani's mouth dropped open. "What? Did you _hear_ what he and his dumb friends said about my family?"

Hermione hesitated. "No, I didn't, but surely it isn't worth detention? Maybe even expulsion?"

"Oh, I think it's worth a little risk," Nalani said darkly.

"What- what did they say?" Hermione asked carefully.

Nalani exhaled angrily. "It doesn't matter," she muttered, looking away.

Ron's eyebrows lifted. "Nalani, it's not exactly the first time Malfoy has said something nasty about someone. You can tell us."

Nalani sighed. "Malfoy started the whole thing by starting the dance camp rumor."

Hermione nodded, but Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks.

Nalani waved her hands impatiently. "I'll tell you guys some other time. Anyway, by the time I got to Transfiguration he had some other Slytherins with him, including that idiot Pansy."

Hermione made a face but said nothing.

Nalani took a deep breath and continued. "The worst was when Malfoy said that my parents had to work three jobs just so that my family could eat. Then his stupid "friends", for lack of a better word, said a bunch more other stuff." Nalani shook her head. "Whatever. At least I got revenge on Malfoy, that's all that matters."

Hermione was looking hesitant again. "Well, I know what they said is awful, but, Nalani… Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins do horrid things like that all the time. Everyone is pretty much used to it by now."

Nalani lifted her chin defiantly. "Well, _I'm_ not. And I'm tired of dealing with all this crap just because I'm not rich, or a pureblood, or whatever."

She glanced at the stack of assignments Hermione had somehow managed to finish during the conversation. _How in the world does she do that?_ Nalani shook her head, stood up, and stretched. "It's late, I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night." Her friends went up to their respective dormitories soon after.

XXX

Draco Malfoy lay in his elegant four-poster, fuming. The Hogwarts house elves had cleaned up the mess by the time the Slytherin fifth-year boys had returned, of course, but it was the _principle_ of the thing, the _injustice._ The idea that a Gryffindor, a Mudblood, no less, would have the nerve to even attempt something like this was absurd. Laughable. Except he was certainly not laughing.

He _did_ realize, with considerable reluctance, that had another Slytherin tried this, he wouldn't have minded nearly as much. He might even have been impressed. He pushed that thought away. The important thing was how to prove beyond a doubt it had been Montenegro. Draco lay awake for nearly twenty minutes, then he smiled as he remembered something. There was a portrait in that corridor.

**A/N: Thanks for reading:] I am now allowing anonymous reviews, so everyone please leave your comments, constructive criticisms, etc. If there was a part you liked, please tell me so I know what I'm doing right. If there was something you thought could have been better, let me know so I can try and fix it. Please, please review, even if you already reviewed for other chapters.**

**I am not sure when the next update will be, hopefully by the weekend. I have another story I am working to update, so it all depends how much writer's block I have to struggle through with both of my stories. Ugh. Stupid writer's block.**

**Later:]**

**-Rosy-Fingered-Dawn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress' Note: Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm on vacation right now, so I don't always have Internet access. (I'll explain more in the A/N at the end.) Thank you all so much for all of your comments and constructive criticism, they make a huge difference!**

**I am going to write in third person from now on. I was going to try and put an action scene in this chapter, but I couldn't work it in. Hopefully next chapter!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: ****cuddlebear992, LittleLamb1901, copperflame, theSunlitEarth, jasperhalefan, togo65, Demonic-Kat, hollybridgetpeppermint, Bria, TheLadyInTheTower, xLucky-Sparks, Alice J. Wiggin, Jane Poirot, ****adognamedchouji, Brittany, and yellowsea25. You people are awesome:]**

**And Happy (VERY LATE) Independence Day to all my fellow Americans!**

_Characters' thoughts are italicized and not in quotes._

**Disclaimer:**

**Rosy (me): Okay, seriously? I'm not J.K. Rowling. So no matter how much I wish I own the Harry Potter books, I do not. I don't even own some of the plot in this chapter (but I don't think I used direct quotes) because I had to use scenes from TOotP to make this chapter make sense.*sigh***

**Draco: Ha.**

**Rosy: Shut it.**

**Draco: Or what? I'm the one with magic powers.**

**Rosy: Hello, I'm the authoress.**

**Draco: So?**

**Rosy: So I can do pretty much whatever I want. So there.**

**Draco: You're crazy.**

**Rosy: *glares* Am not!**

**Draco: I'm pretty sure you are.**

**Rosy: *snaps fingers and spray bottle appears* *sprays Draco with bottle* Bad Draco!**

**Draco: *splutters* What the-?**

**Rosy: Ha.**

Chapter 5

Nalani was alone in her dormitory; she had checked. So she felt safe about pulling out the stack of photos from her trunk. She settled cross-legged on her bed and glanced at the top picture. It was a shot taken by her mother. Nalani was in costume, her ballet shoes on her feet, her gauzy tutu flared out as she spun. She had practiced for weeks and weeks to get the part of Odette/Odile in her dance school's production of Swan Lake. Of course, she didn't always get the lead. Far from it. But when she did, it was all worth it.

She looked at the next photo. This one was taken by one of the other dancers. Nalani and the rest of her jazz class were painting the henna on each other's faces for one of the more contemporary routines. They were laughing in the photo because of the ticklish feel of the inky brush. Nalani smiled. It was funny how the henna on their skin lasted less than half of the two weeks it was supposed to, while the henna stains on their street clothes still hadn't come out.

She flicked through the rest of the glossy pages. There was a photo of her little brother Felix on his eighth birthday. He would be almost nine years old by now.

She missed her parents, as well. They were still back in America while they "saw how things worked out". Meaning that her father could lose his job because of the crappy economy and they wanted to be sure she and Felix were taken care of while they figured out what to do. So Felix had come to England to stay with their grandparents and Nalani had transferred to Hogwarts from her school of magic in the United States. She missed her old school, of course, but she much preferred Hogwarts.

Felix, too, was eager to learn magic. Nalani had tried explaining, in the gentlest way possible, that because she was a Muggleborn there was no guarantee he would ever get magic powers. Felix had insisted that he would. "Just wait," he'd said, his brown eyes sparkling. Then he had proceeded to tear around the house, waving a stick and happily shouting nonsense words.

The magical world wasn't all fun, of course. Her brother was still too young to fully understand just how evil Voldemort was. Nalani herself, although nearly six years older, was still adjusting to the ever-present fear experienced by most of the wizarding community here.

By contrast, most of the witches and wizards in America had never even heard of Voldemort who, even at the height of his power, had never been well-known outside of Britain.

Nalani got up and stuffed the envelope of photographs back into her school trunk. She dug through an untidy jumble of clothes, including t-shirts, her extra Hogwarts robes, some socks, three pairs of jeans, and a black tank top, until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out her scuffed black jazz shoes. She was out of practice; it had been at least a month since she had last danced. Careless of her, she knew, but O.W. L.'s were getting closer and the teachers wanted everyone to know it. Not to mention the fact that most nights she was usually too exhausted from Quidditch practice to even consider doing anything but sleeping.

She picked up the jazz shoes and paused, then shrugged and grabbed her ballet shoes as well. Might as well practice both.

Nalani stood and glanced around the dormitory. By now most of the girls were in bed, as it was long after curfew, but Nalani was determined. Okay, _stubborn_. Same thing, really.

She crept carefully out the door so that she didn't wake any of the other girls. Especially Hermione, who would no doubt have a perfectly reasonable argument for why it would be stupid to sneak out after all the students were supposed to be in their dormitories or common room. Too bad. It had been a while since Nalani had practiced her dancing, and she missed it.

She walked down the dormitory stairs as quietly as possible and glanced around the common room. Other than a few second years trading Chocolate Frog cards in a corner, Harry and Ron were the only ones still up. Nalani headed over to their table.

Ron looked up. "Hey, what's worse than being devoured by a Blast-Ended Skrewt?"

Nalani grinned. "Are you doing Divination homework?"

Harry made a face. "Yeah, and we're running out of tragic ways to die."

Nalani thought. "Ummm… being attacked by the giant squid?" she suggested.

They stared. "How," Ron demanded, "is that worse than being eaten by a skrewt?"

Nalani shrugged. "_I_ think it's worse. Squid are disgusting."

Ron snorted but wrote it down. Nalani turned to Harry. "Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?"

Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Sure, but what do you need it for?"

She held up her dance shoes. "To practice."

Harry shrugged. "That's fine, but where are you going to practice?"

"I guess an empty classroom," Nalani said.

Harry shook his head. "No good. Peeves is always hanging around those."

Nalani flopped into an empty chair. "Well, then, I don't know."

Harry said, "What about the Room of Requirement?"

Nalani blinked. "The what?"

Harry glanced around the common room. The second years were fighting over a card and obviously not paying attention."It's where we've been having the D.A. meetings. That's what the room is called. "The Room of Requirement."" He explained in a whisper, while Ron finished scribbling down his predictions.

Nalani nodded. She was familiar with the meetings. She'd attended them, after all. _Anything_ to defy Umbridge.

Harry kept talking. "It's a bad idea to do it tonight, though. It's already late, and tonight Filch is searching every corridor for students out of bed. Even the Invisibility Cloak won't help if he walks right into you."

Nalani sighed. "When do I do it, then?"

"Just wait until tomorrow night and do it then, okay?"

Nalani nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks, Harry." She got up and headed back upstairs with her dance shoes.

Ron frowned down at his predictions. "D'you think she'd buy my getting gored to death by a unicorn?"

* * *

**The next day, Potions class**

Nalani made her way over to her seat. She _hated_ this class. It didn't help that she still had to sit next to Malfoy. She could only hope that he would complain to his father, who would convince Snape to move her back. She gritted her teeth. Prejudice existed everywhere, even in the wizarding world.

She took her seat, ignoring Malfoy. That was generally the right choice. If you can't jinx him, ignore him.

Snape left the room to get some ingredients, and Malfoy seized his chance."It was you who pulled that stupid prank," he hissed. "I know it."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I talked to the portrait in the corridor outside the common room. The man saw you come into the dormitory. You're not as smart as you think you are."

Nalani's heart sped up. She _knew_ she should have used the Invisibility Cloak. "What are you going to do?"

Malfoy shrugged, clearly enjoying himself. "Simple. I report you, earn points for Slytherin, and get you expelled."

Nalani glared at him. "I won't get expelled."

Malfoy's satisfied smile widened. "Sneaking into another House dormitory, deliberately destroying school property, and then denying it later… I would say that means expulsion."

Nalani was furious with herself. She should have known better than to take chances, but she had never been very good at thinking ahead. She wouldn't be able to concentrate the rest of the class, constantly wondering if Malfoy would really report her. She knew he'd love to get her in trouble, but making her constantly worry might make him even happier.

* * *

**D.A. Meeting, Room of Requirement**

Nalani sighed and prepared to cast again. At least they were finally working on Patronuses. Still, she hadn't expected it to be this difficult.

She closed her eyes, searching for a happy enough memory. Maybe the moment when she had decided she wanted to be a dancer? Might as well try. She focused on the memory from years ago: she was only seven years old, and she had seen a ballerina at a show with her mother while her father stayed home with her baby brother. She had watched, amazed, as the girl had leaped and danced and whirled. In a split second, Nalani had decided she wanted to be a ballerina. Not particularly unusual for a seven-year-old girl, so her parents had enrolled her in ballet and jazz classes. She had loved them, and continued taking them ever since.

Nalani opened her eyes. "_Expecto Patronum_!" A few bright strands shot out of her wand.

_Just think about the memory._

The wisps of smoke started to twist into a more defined shape. Nalani bit her lip, waiting.

_Only about dancing._

She glimpsed something that looked like feathers.

…_Even though it's expensive._

The half-formed shape melted into silver mist.

_Crap._

Harry was walking around the Room of Requirement, giving advice. He passed Nalani. "That was your best try yet. I think you just need to work on your focus."

She grimaced. "Yeah, I know." She had been _that close_.

Everyone turned as the door opened. Dobby ran to the other side of the room where Harry was standing and stood, panting. Harry finally managed to grasp what was happening in between Dobby's attempts at self-mutilation, and yelled for everyone to run.

_Oh, no. Umbridge found out. She's coming._ Nalani ran for the door, all thoughts of dancing forgotten. There was mass panic as nearly everyone fought to be the first to leave the room. Finally, finally, everybody was out. Nalani raced towards the library. She barely made it. She waited until her heartbeat slowed down before walking, as calmly as possible, up to the Gryffindor common room without arousing suspicion. Not an easy task.

Eventually she made it, sinking into an armchair in the corner. She glanced around, uneasy. Where was Harry? Everyone else who hadn't been caught had made it back ages ago. Nalani shook her head. Maybe she just couldn't see him. The common room was crowded, after all.

She dropped her bag on the floor and sighed. Time for homework. Not only was she a few days behind, but if she didn't do it soon, Hermione would probably give her another of those stupid homework planners. Nalani rummaged through the bag, looking for her half-finished Potions essay. Her fingers brushed her dance shoes.

She considered. It was unlikely that Umbridge would come back tonight…and Harry had told her how to access the Room of Requirement. If she phrased it just right, no one should be able to get in while she was using the Room unless she told someone about it. Of course, she hadn't counted on Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad skulking around the hallways, looking for anyone who had escaped after Umbridge had discovered the D.A. meetings.

Nalani hesitated, fingering the ribbons on her ballet shoes. Then she shook herself. Snape would doubtless be even angrier with her if she turned her essay in late. She sighed, pulling out her quill and ink.

More than an hour later, she was finally done, and regretting not starting to complete the essay sooner. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. It was past curfew, and the Gryffindor common room was, once again, almost empty.

Nalani shoved her essay into her bag. She glanced again at her dance shoes. _Just a little practice couldn't hurt. _She pulled out her shoes and the Invisibility Cloak. Harry _had_ given her permission to use it, and it would be a shame not to. She headed upstairs to change into a tank top and her yoga-style pants.

* * *

Nalani held the Cloak tightly around her, tiptoeing down the corridor to the Room of Requirement. She paused several times when she thought she heard something, then continued. _It's the emptiness. It's messing with my head._ So far, she hadn't met anyone. She had expected to at least see a few of Umbridge's minions patrolling, but…nothing. It made her nervous.

Finally, she reached the right corridor. She closed her eyes and walked past three times. _I need somewhere to practice dancing where no one can find me. I need somewhere to practice dancing where no one can find me. I need somewhere to practice dancing where no one can find me._ Nalani opened her eyes. A door. Right where it should be. She smiled and slipped inside.

She looked around. The Room looked almost exactly like her dance studio back home. It had the mirror in the same place, the same color floors, the same dimensions. The only difference was no windows. Instead, a handful of lit candles floated in the air. She pulled off the Cloak and dropped it on the floor.

Nalani paused. No stereo, of course. Electronics didn't work at the school. One of the countless facts that Hermione had repeated from Hogwarts, A History. She was capable of dancing without music, but it wasn't as much fun. She turned around, scanning the room. There! A violin. She tried a few steps, waiting. The instrument started playing by itself. She smiled. It was perfect.

Nalnai pulled on her jazz shoes and did a few stretches, then tried her splits. She winced. She was close, only a few inches above the ground, but it _hurt_. She promised herself that she would never go this long without practicing again. She finished stretching and stood up. She slipped off the black shoes and laced up her ballet slippers. She stood, trying to remember the combinations. Chasse, step, leap, chaines turn.

She continued to dance, the steps coming back to her. The enchanted violin was playing and Nalani couldn't keep from smiling again. Then she stopped. It was late; she should be getting back. She sighed and pulled off her slippers, switching them out with her street shoes.

Nalani was about to pull on the Invisibility Cloak when she saw something move. She froze, her eyes scanning the Room.

Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, a wide grin on his face. "Hey, Mudblood. I was hoping some of you would be stupid enough to come back."

Nalani stepped back. "Why can't you just leave me _alone_? Would it kill you to show a little respect for… _anyone_?" _How had he gotten inside the Room of Requirement? Maybe he was already waiting inside, and that's why the Room didn't count it as being found._

Malfoy twirled his wand casually. "Why should I respect you? You're a Mudblood. A nobody. Your kind shouldn't even exist."

Nalani's hands clenched into fists. "If Muggleborns are good enough for Dumbledore, they're good enough for anyone."

Malfoy's eyes were cold. "Dumbledore's opinion doesn't mean anything."

Nalani was furious. "What is wrong with you? You act like a complete jerk to everyone just because you can. What's the point of getting me in trouble? I'm not hurting anyone."

Malfoy studied her. "True. After all, I'm already going to get you expelled for that trick you pulled with the niffler. I'm telling Snape tomorrow." He smirked at her.

Nalani shook her head. "Fine." She turned and stormed out of the Room, taking her dance shoes and the Invisibility Cloak with her.

Malfoy stepped outside. "You owe me, Mudblood."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry if this chapter is a little long. So I tried to give Nalani a bit more background, let me know how I did! Once again, thank you all so much for your comments and suggestions, they really help a lot! And I fixed the Potions classroom thing, so thanks for pointing it out!**

**Oh, and the roles of Odette and Odile really are traditionally performed by the same dancer.**

**Okay, I am on vacation visiting family right now, and I have a LOT of family members, which means a LOT of family functions. This means I have NO idea when I can update next. I will try to make it soon.**

**Remember: Please, please review! Even if you already reviewed other chapters. Seriously, reviews really help me with my writing. And reviewing is just a nice thing to do:]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress' Note: Greetings! Soooo…I'm back from vacation and I had a blast! I'm deciding to update this story now because I REALLY don't feel like doing my homework. School sucks. Anyway, I'm sure you all couldn't care less about that, so…ON TO THE DISCLAIMER! :]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rosy (me): I am not J.K. Rowling. Astonishing, is it not?**

**Draco: Hardly.**

**Rosy: Awww, someone's being a grumpy goose!**

**Draco: …What?**

**Rosy: Poor Draco! *snicker***

**Draco: *grumbles* Muggles are irritating.**

**Rosy: *glares* I prefer Italian-German-American.**

**Draco: I don't care. Go away.**

**Rosy: *smugly* I already told you, this is my fanfiction. You can't tell me what to do.**

**Draco: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?**

**Nalani: You know, I'm starting to wonder the same thing. And I don't even **_**like**_** you.**

**Draco: I prefer Crabbe and Goyle. At least they were too stupid to know I'm insulting them.**

**Nalani: *snorts* Yeah, because you use too many big words.**

**Draco: Watch it, Mudblood! Or-**

**Nalani: Yeah, yeah. You'll have your father visit the school, get me expelled, blah, blah, blah. Yawn.**

**Draco: *speechless***

**Rosy: Haha…**

**Draco: *still speechless***

**Rosy: Surprised someone's not threatened of you?**

**Draco: *splutters***

**Rosy: *grins*

* * *

**

Chapter 6

The sun was throwing brightly colored strands of light through the common room window. Unfortunately, the dazzling Saturday morning was lost on all present. Instead, the occupants of the room were experiencing the delight of hearing Ron moan because he had, once again, failed to foresee the consequences of his procrastination.

"Come on, Hermione! Just once!"

"No, Ron! This is exactly what happened last time. How will you ever learn if people keep helping you cheat?"

He slouched in his chair, then brightened. "Hey, Nalani. What about you? Did you finish the Transfiguration assignment? Ah, no. You were dancing pretty late, weren't you?"

"Will everyone _please_ just leave me alone and let me live my life?" Nalani snatched up her bag and stalked out of the common room.

"Someone's in a temper," Ron mumbled.

Hermione dropped her head into her palms. "Ron, please. Can you at least _pretend_ to have more social skills than a caveman?"

Harry gave a snort of laughter, which he hastily tried to disguise as a cough.

Ron aimed a dirty look his way, then turned back to Hermione. "What did I say?"

She sighed. "Ron. Draco is going to tell Snape today."

Ron looked nonplussed.

Hermione waited patiently for the penny to drop.

A few seconds pause, and- "Ohhh."

_Clink._

Hermione shook her head and turned back to her parchment.

Harry glanced at her. "Hermione, what could you possibly be doing? You finished all your homework ages ago."

"It's not homework."

"What is it, then?"

She continued writing, saying nothing.

Ron chimed in. "It's not a letter to _Vicky_, is it?

"No! It's an extra assignment, if you must know."

Ron threw up his hands in exasperation. "You have so much free time you do extra work, and I don't even have enough time to finish an essay! Where is the justice in the world?"

* * *

Nalani was seated at the Gryffindor table and resting her head in her hands, feeling fear twist her stomach. _Really_, she thought, _it shouldn't bother me this much._ She had never been precisely academic. She did all right, but nothing fantastic. Her Transfiguration grade was good; her Charms grade a little better. Everything else was mediocre at best. So, really, what made her so desperate to stay?

_Because you can't buy opportunities._ Not that it would help if she could. She shook her head and stood, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. She really should be working. She glanced out the windows at the brilliantly sunny day outside. Bite lip. Fidget. Brief internal struggle. Nalani fiddled with her long ponytail and looked at her watch. A short walk couldn't hurt, she decided. Just enough to give her some energy and motivation.

Nalani pushed open the enormous doors to the Great Hall and studied the grounds. Where should she go? There was a sunny spot by the lake, just past the greenhouses. She started walking, tipping her face back to capture the rays of sunshine scattered across the lawn.

Nalani slowed, glancing at the ground. She was nearing greenhouse three. Once, a couple of viciously thorny plants had somehow managed to escape. It had been nearly impossible to locate them in the shadows without actually tripping over them. Of course, it hadn't helped that they were invisible. She skirted the layers of darkness edging the greenhouse and was almost past the building when she saw something move in the shadows. Only slightly, but certainly there.

She swallowed. Herbology wasn't her best subject, but that plant looked like Venomous Tentacula. Quite a bit like Venomous Tentacula. Nalani squinted, searching the shadows. She took a tiny step forward, and then stumbled back, her heart beating ridiculously fast. It was only a _plant_, for goodness' sake. But she saw the red spine-covered vines writhing on the ground, and reconsidered. It was not only a plant; this was one of the more dangerous poisonous plants, and some people had rather a bad reaction to it. Nalani had no wish whatsoever to find out if she was allergic.

Nalani turned and started back to the castle as fast as she could, cursing whichever inexperienced student had forgotten to bolt the greenhouse door.

She caught sight of sleek blond hair and groaned. Draco Malfoy was headed this direction, as well. Probably on his way to visit Snape. Nalani gritted her teeth. Malfoy looked like he was about to take a shortcut right between the greenhouses. Nalani had to suppress another groan. She bit her lip, considering. There was a very small part of herself that would dearly love to see him tangle with the monstrosity…but now was not the time to be childish. She doubled back.

Nalani caught up with him only a few feet in front of greenhouse three. She gripped his arm.

He whirled on her, his customary sneer in place. "Don't touch me, Mudblood."

She ignored him, speaking quickly. "Malfoy, don't go over there. Some Venomous Tentacula got loose and it looks like it's teething again."

"I-What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to say it again. It's fairly self-explanatory," she said shortly.

Malfoy stood, looking rather taken aback. He slowly turned and started to walk the other way, and then turned back, an odd look on his face. His voice was awkward, a little stiff. "Mud-Er, Montenegro. Thanks."

Nalani stood stock still, her expression matching his. "Um, you're welcome."

He nodded slightly, and had almost reached the corner before he hesitated and turned one last time. "What was that song that you were dancing to? Last night, in the Room of Requirement."

Nalani had a faraway look in her eyes. "Scheherazade. It's called Scheherazade."

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Hmm. You know, I think this was my favorite chapter to write. But anyway. Sorry it's so short. Oh, and I worked it out, and it really is Saturday in the story. :]**

**Please review! Pretty please? With some pasta on top? (And a few Chocolate Frogs, for good measure.)**

**-Rosy-Fingered-Dawn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress' Note:** **Well, I'm back! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Things have just been incredibly busy lately. But on a happier note: DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1 COMES OUT NOVEMBER 19****TH****! :]**

**Quote of the Week: "**if the dementors look like Draco Malfoy, I will avada kedavra whoever you want to get in Azkaban !"—Holifeno on YouTube, comment on **Draco Malfoy [irresistible]** video

**Disclaimer:**

**Rosy (me): Do I have to explain again?**

**Draco: Yes. We've been through this.**

**Rosy: *sighs* I don't own the characters or books or any other truly fantabulous creation of Ms. J.K. Rowling.**

**Draco: Why am I in this stupid thing?**

**Rosy: *shrugs***

**Draco: You wrote it! Shouldn't you know what you're doing?**

**Rosy: *stares in disbelief* Whatever gave you that idea?**

**Draco: *groans* I take it back.**

**Michael Westen: *magically appears* Uhhh…Would anyone care to explain what's going on here?**

**Rosy: Michael! *tackle hugs, then backs up quickly at look on Fiona's face***

**Fiona: I don't like her. Can we shoot her? Please?**

**Michael: Calm down, Fi.**

**Fiona: What is this, anyway?**

**Draco: *gloomily* It's called "fanfiction".**

**Michael: Well. That was helpful.**

**Draco: It means this crazy girl gets to write pretty much whatever she wants.**

**Michael: Oh…**

**Draco: *sighs* Yeah.**

**Fiona: So this is…?**

**Draco: A disclaimer. Trust me, you will come to fear them.**

**Artemis and Holly: *nod in fervent agreement***

**Rosy: *crossly* Oh, shut up, all of you.**

Chapter 7

**Friday, Potions class**

Nalani's eyes kept sliding in and out of focus. She was at least _trying_ to pay attention, so it wasn't her fault, really. She was still exhausted from all the work the fifth years were getting, and the rest of the week had been just as emotionally draining as the first part, to say the least. She would close her eyes, just for a minute...

* * *

"Miss Montenegro." Nalani jolted upright. Nothing like waking up to a dangerously calm Snape and a room full of mocking Slytherins.

Snape continued, his black eyes glittering. "I thought I had taught you to pay attention in class. Clearly it has still not sunk in. I believe detention in my office tomorrow evening at seven o'clock would help."

She gritted her teeth. Harry opened his mouth furiously, but she yanked on his arm. "Don't you dare. You'd just make it worse." She gave Snape as polite a glare as was possible. "Yes, Professor."

Snape whirled around and stalked back to his desk. Ron stuck his tongue out at his back, causing Hermione to sigh audibly. "Nice to know how quickly you mature, Ron."

* * *

**Saturday**

Nalani kicked off the ground again, feeling the fierce wind fling her hair in what felt like at least a hundred directions. She swallowed. It was her first real Quidditch match. She was substituting for Katie, who, apparently, was still recovering from the Nosebleed Nougat Fred and George had given her. Nalani shook her head. It _had_ been an accident, and Madame Pomfrey would surely be able to stop the bleeding in a few days at the very most, but she had heard that Katie had completely sworn off sweets for the time being.

She swung her broom around, studying the field. Alicia had the Quaffle now, but she was being blocked by some Slytherins. Nalani threw herself into a dive and was passed the Quaffle as Alicia ducked under the Slytherin's arms. Nalani briefly reflected that for a house known for its cunning it certainly had quite a few trained- or perhaps not so much- gorillas, and then she was streaking up the pitch. She caught a glimpse of Malfoy's furious face as she flung the red ball through the middle hoop to explosive cheers from the Gryffindors below. It must be said that Nalani's answering cheer was somewhat marred by the fact that she was forced to spit a piece of her hair out of her mouth. She was definitely not used to the wind.

Twenty minutes later, it was 40-30 to Gryffindor and Nalani had decided to invest in some more hair elastics. Say, three packs. At least. Some hair spray wouldn't hurt, either.

* * *

She scanned the pitch again. Now Angelina had the Quaffle. Nalani turned, following the action. Angelina had a clear shot, but best to be ready just in case. She pulled her broom down a little, waiting to see. Almost without noticing, she was drifting closer, inch by inch, to the stands full of cheering spectators. Angelina earned another ten points and yells of delight from the scarlet-and-gold faction.

A different shout reached her ears and Nalani looked up. Apparently the Snitch had been sighted. Draco Malfoy and Harry were racing for it, their robes a blur of crimson and green; the crowd below was screaming their delight. Nalani held her breath, waiting. Harry stretched out his arm…"Yes!" Nalani punched the air. A few members of the Gryffindor team had landed and were crowding around Harry, congratulating him on another brilliant catch.

Nalani circled, descending to a height of about four feet as she prepared to land. She was grinning, not paying attention to what was going on behind her, although, really, she should have expected it. Everyone knew Malfoy was a sore loser. He sent a jinx in the direction of the Gryffindor team, not particularly caring whom he hit, furious at them emerging victorious yet again. She felt a blast of magic hit her back, and she crashed into the stands, hitting her head so hard she saw stars. She sat up, feeling dizzy.

Professor McGonagall was furious, her square glasses flashing as she dragged Malfoy over to Snape. "An unprovoked attack! Disgraceful, don't you agree, Professor?" Snape's face remained, as always, perfectly impassive.

"I did not witness any attack."

McGonagall ignored him and spoke crisply. "I believe detention is in order."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Besides the fact that Draco is in my house, not yours, I am afraid that detention tonight would be impossible. Miss Montenegro is already serving a detention with me this evening."

"Then they will _both_ serve detention." Her voice was full of ringing finality. The kind of voice that sent troublemakers scurrying. "Survival of the fittest", after all.

Snape looked at Malfoy. "Very well, Draco. It appears I have no control over the situation."

Nalani snorted. If there was ever a teacher who had more control over a class, the student body had yet to meet him or her.

McGonagall nodded. "They will serve the detention together at the appointed time."

Nalani opened her mouth, outraged. "Professor! Why are you punishing _me_?"

Malfoy shot her a dirty look.

* * *

Nalani was finally released from the hospital wing, to which she had been admitted in spite of her adamant refusal. She forced herself to walk to Snape's office, where Malfoy was already waiting, a scowl prominently displayed on his pointed face.

Snape swept into the room, staring down his hooked nose at Nalani. _You would think I was the only one in detention_,she thought angrily.

"You are to sort through the sample potions and throw away those that have gone bad. There will be no need to use magic." With that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

_Off to torment first years, no doubt_, Nalani thought savagely. Malfoy dropped his bag in the corner, Nalani following suit. "If you're wanting to ditch, think again," she said glumly. "Snape is just next door and we can't leave until we've checked every single potion."

Malfoy sighed. "Fine. I suppose you had better get started."

"I'm not doing this by myself."

"Well, I'm certainly not helping."

"It's your fault you're here."

"I didn't mean to get caught."

They glared at each other. Finally Nalani sighed. "We might as well just do this. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave."

Malfoy made a face. "Maybe if you would stop biting my head off."

She gave him a look. "I'm not usually this hostile."

"Now who's blaming?"

"Shut up." She turned and stood on tiptoe. Of course the bottles would be on the very top shelf.

Malfoy watched a minute, then sighed again. "Move over." He easily pulled the bottles down.

"Show-off."

"Midget."

"Well, then you can open the first one."

He uncorked it and glanced inside. "I might know it, but I don't recognize it."

Nalani took the bottle and looked. "Oh, _crap_. That's Amortentia. Very funny, Snape."

Malfoy colored slightly. He knew what Amortentia was.

Nalani glanced at the label. "Eight years out of date!" She threw it into the trash with something akin to vindictive pleasure. "Snape's idea of a joke."

They worked in an increasingly awkward silence for the next few minutes, checking potions and throwing away those that had seen better days.

Finally, Malfoy cleared his throat. "What is Scheherazade?"

She looked up, surprised. "You've never heard of it?"

"Obviously not. Undoubtedly it's some ridiculous Mudblood tradition."

Nalani rolled her eyes and turned around.

Silence again. Then, "So what is it?"

Nalani faced him, studying his features. "You're asking me a serious question?"

"Surprised?"

"Astonished."

She turned back around, stacking empty bottles. For a moment Malfoy thought she would refuse to answer, then she spoke.

"Scheherazade is one of the best-known ballets. It's about a sultan who, every night, takes a new bride and has her killed before dawn. Finally, he marries a beautiful and wise girl named Scheherazade, skilled in science and history and many other subjects besides. She tells him a story to entertain him, but ends on such a suspenseful note that he is forced to spare her life until she finishes. Every night after that, she does the same, telling him a story so suspenseful that he cannot bear to have her killed before he hears the end. Finally, after a thousand and one nights, she tells him she has no more stories. By this time, the sultan has fallen in love with her and cannot kill her. He becomes a wise and just ruler, and the sultan and Scheherazade, of course, live happily ever after."

Malfoy stood a moment, considering. "Not bad, for a sappy Muggle story."

Nalani shrugged. "It's the first ballet I ever saw, and someday," here her eyes looked fierce, daring anyone to argue, "I will be in that ballet."

Malfoy was quiet again. They worked on in silence. What, exactly, did you say to an archnemesis turned detention partner? Nalani reached for another bottle, frowning. "This one looks broken."

"Don't touch it," he said sharply. "I think that one's poisonous." He gingerly picked up the bottle and threw it into the trash, being careful not to touch the trickle of oddly luminous potion oozing out.

Nalani swallowed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They were facing different directions now, avoiding each other's eyes and acting as if going through old potions was the height of all that was unimaginably fun.

Finally, finally, they were done. Picking up their bags, they left, still without saying another word, until Nalani turned. "Thank you, again, for in there."

He shrugged. "We're even now."

She scrutinized him. "Are we? I've lost track."

Malfoy's lips twitched in spite of himself. "I have to admit I've lost count, myself."

She pulled the shoulder strap of her bag up farther, avoiding his eyes and pretending to be avidly interested in a spot on the floor. "We could call it even."

He smirked, and his tone turned mocking. "Because you think, deep down, I am a truly sensitive boy who uses all his constant antagonism to mask the tortured soul within?"

Nalani looked at him. "No. I still think you are an arrogant, self-centered, bullying jerk, but…" here she paused, tilting her head slightly and studying him closely. "Perhaps you are not _quite_ as bad as people think. Good night."

She turned and walked off, her long hair swinging behind her, leaving Malfoy standing in the corridor with a slightly astounded expression.

**Authoress' Note: That chapter was tons of fun to write. So…You know what to do. Please, pretty please, review! *puppy dog eyes* Please?**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Artemis Fowl**

**-Rosy-Fingered-Dawn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress' Note: Okay, I am finally updating this fic! I'm so awful at updating in a timely manner… Accept my humble and sincere apologies! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**I know it is way late, but I never got a chance to say… Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rosy: This is pointless. Does anyone honestly think I'm J.K. Rowling?**

**Draco: *snorts* You wish.**

**Rosy: I **_**will**_** hit you, you know.**

**Draco: *grumbles***

**Rosy: See? It's not so hard to be nice. *blows kiss***

**Draco: Just get ON with it.**

**Rosy: Don't be pushy. Anyone would think I was holding you prisoner.**

**Draco: *facepalm***

Chapter 8

Nalani was staring into the common room fire, shivering despite the warmth from the hearth. She avoided looking at the headline in the _Daily Prophet_ lying on the table, but her thoughts were not so easy to control. "Muggles and Muggle-borns Continue to be Attacked".

She swallowed, feeling sick. Her family could be in danger, and she wouldn't even know about it until after it happened. Come to think of it, all it would take would be one Hogwarts student getting captured by the Death Eaters and the whole school would be at risk. Any one student would know the whereabouts of at least a few of their classmates' families, and for all the student body knew, Voldemort's followers could have an entire stock of Veritaserum. Though she highly doubted they would mind using more painful methods of interrogation.

"Well, there's just no use worrying about it if I can't change it," she said briskly, trying to convince herself.

"Talking to yourself again?" said a voice behind her. Nalani whipped around to find Parvati climbing through the portrait hole. "Keep doing that and people will start thinking you're mad."

Nalani smiled, her heart still pounding from the surprise. " 'We're all mad here,' " she retorted.

Parvati grinned. "I guess we are." She came closer, studying her white face. "You all right?" she asked, not without sympathy.

Her friend shook her head. "Not really. More attacks reported today," gesturing to the newspaper.

Parvati searched her mind for anything comforting to say. "Look, I know it's hard, but you can't do anything about it," she said gently. "Just try and think about something else," she encouraged.

"That's just it!" Nalani moaned. "_Everything_ is going wrong. The summer program, my schoolwork…not to mention all these killings happening."

Parvati nodded, sitting down next to her. Nalani had already told her everything that had happened.

Her friend looked up suddenly. "I'm sounding really stupid, aren't I? I'm sorry, Parvati. You're going through just as much as I am. Probably more, actually."

The other girl shook her head. "It's fine; don't even worry about it. Everyone's a little frazzled right now. Now, come on. There's a Hogsmeade trip today, and you're coming along. I won't take no for an answer. Get up," she said, standing up herself and managing to sound bossy and coaxing at the same time. "Everyone else is going, and there's nothing better to cheer you up after a hard week."

*line break*

Nalani walked slowly, bracing herself against the frosty autumn wind and pulling her scarf around her mouth, and fervently wishing she had brought more warm clothing. It had turned out that Parvati had work to finish up, so she had come with Harry, Ron, and Hermione instead.

Ron, meanwhile, was complaining again. "Wish we could've stayed in the Three Broomsticks longer. At least it was warm."

"Or maybe someone was just hoping to catch a glimpse of Madame Rosmerta," Hermione said tartly, just as Nalani stopped suddenly.

"You guys, I think I forgot my gloves at our table."

"Hard luck," Ron commented, continuing back to the school.

Hermione shot him a look and stopped walking. "Nalani, do you want us to go back with you?"

Her friend shook her head. "No, you guys go ahead. It'll only take a minute, and it's cold out here."

Hermione still looked unsure, but Ron was impatient again.

"Come on, Hermione," he moaned, tugging on her elbow. "Get moving. She said she's okay, and I'm freezing."

Hermione gave him a scathing look and Harry laughed.

Nalani heard the argument continue, Harry egging on each of them in turn, as she walked up the street. She paused just inside the door, her eyes sweeping the tables. There! At the back, a pair of purple gloves, half hidden, laying on top of a chair. She scooped them up, slipping them onto her numb fingers, and walked quickly back into the icy afternoon air, already thinking wistfully of the warm common room, with its blazing fire and overstuffed armchairs.

She was interrupted by the sight of an all-too-familiar figure walking only a few feet in front of her. She couldn't repress a groan. Really, she would've sworn he was following her if he hadn't been the one in front. And what was Draco Malfoy doing without his faithful sidekicks? Probably in detention again, though, when she thought about it, she was hardly one to talk. Before this year, she hadn't had a single detention. All the extra work was getting to her, but she _was_ getting better. Even more worrying was the fact that Harry would doubtless have to stop the D.A. meetings, and now no one would learn how to defend themselves. Umbridge certainly wasn't teaching them.

Nalani hesitated, struck by a thought. Maybe she couldn't help anyone else yet, but she _did_ know someone who could teach her. She walked quickly until she caught up with Malfoy. "I need a favor."

He spared her one glance. "No."

"You don't even know what it is yet," she coaxed.

"I said no. Go away."

"All I need is someone to tutor me. To help me, you know, defend myself."

He stopped, slightly interested in spite of himself. "Why can't you get precious Potter to do it? Or that show-off Granger? Or another Gryffindor?"

She shook her head. "Harry's usually in detention with Umbridge, Hermione's too busy with S.P.E.W., Parvati's in at least two or three clubs, and I don't know anyone else well enough to ask them. Believe me, if there was_ anyone_ else, I wouldn't be doing this."

He looked at her. "Clubs like that are against the new rules, and _I'm _on the Inquisitorial Squad."

"Come on, you have to hate Umbridge as much as the rest of us."

Malfoy shrugged. "Why should I? She only punishes Gryffindors."

Nalani threw up her hands. "But it must bother you that we're not learning anything! That any one of us could be attacked and not be able to do a thing to defend ourselves!"

He hesitated. Nalani saw her chance. "It'd be practice for you, too."

She could see him thinking. "Hang on a minute. I'm in Slytherin. Why on earth would you trust me enough to duel you without seriously injuring you?"

"Well, you can't be all bad, or you would've been kicked out ages ago," she said matter-of-factly. "And if I had to trust one Slytherin, I'd probably pick you."

He snickered. "Why? Because we've fought before, and you'd choose a known evil over an unknown one?"

"Something like that. So will you do it? Please?"

"I still don't see why you need it. You never seemed to have a problem defending yourself before," he said ruefully.

Now it was her turn to shrug. "I know a few curses, but let's face it, if I'm faced with an actual Death Eater I'm pretty much done for."

"All right! I'll do it! But you owe me again."

She beamed at him, choosing not to answer the last part. "How about we meet just outside the Room of Requirement, right before lunch starts? It'll look less suspicious that way."

"Fine. Now leave me alone."

She walked the rest of the way to the castle by herself, wondering where on earth she'd gotten the nerve.

* * *

Hours later, Nalani lay in bed, listening to the deep, even breathing of the other girls in the dormitory. Well, most of them. "Parvati?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

The girl in the bed next to hers turned over. "Yes. Why?"

Nalani wondered exactly how she was going to put this. "Um, I did something kind of… stupid, today."

Parvati sat up, propping her head on her hands. "Well?" she prompted.

Quickly, Nalani filled in her best friend on everything that had happened and waited anxiously for her response.

"Hmm," was all she said.

"Well?" Nalani demanded, trying to read her expression in the dim light.

"I was just thinking," she said slowly, "that if this was a novel, you two would end up together."

Nalani threw a pillow at her. "That is _not_ what I meant."

"Well, he's quite good-looking, really," she said fairly. "Even if he_ is_ a Slytherin."

"That isn't the _point_. You're not taking this seriously," she replied, exasperated.

"No, I am, actually. I'm just saying that you never know. And what a shock his dad would get!" she said, suddenly giggling.

Nalani laughed, despite her best efforts not to. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. It'll only be for a few weeks, in all probability."

Parvati nodded, but Nalani could see she wasn't convinced.

"Seamus asked me where you were today," she said casually. "We were in the Three Broomsticks and he came up specially to ask me."

Parvati felt her cheeks go red, and threw Nalani's pillow back at her. "So?"

Nalani bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Nothing. 'Night, Parvati."

"'Night."

After all, what are best friends for if not to talk with you, to laugh with you, and, occasionally, to drive you insane?

**A/N: So, there it is! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Chapter 8, finally! I thought it would be nice to have Parvati play a bigger role in a fic, and I thought it was likely that Nalani wouldn't be best friends with and always spending time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione because they were kind of a trio and had known each other for five years.**

**Please, please, please review! Thanks to everyone who has; you guys are AMAZING. I can't even begin to describe how much your encouragement means to me:]**

**-Rosy-Fingered-Dawn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authoress' Note: Okay, I finally have another chapter ready!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed; you guys are amazing! (50 reviews! Not that much compared to some, but it feels like a lot to me.) Please continue to review. They help me keep going!**

**I also owe a huge apology to everyone who reads my AF fic: I am so sorry the update is taking so long; I will be writing that as soon as I get this chapter up. A thousand and one thanks for your patience!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rosy: I think you guys pretty much know my lines by heart by now.**

**Draco: *without sympathy* You have to say them anyway.**

**Rosy: *sigh* I do not own any of this. Any recognizable characters and plot points belong to the incrediferous J.K. Rowling.**

**Draco: …**

**Rosy: What?**

**Draco: Incrediferous?**

**Rosy: What, I'm not allowed to use fake words anymore?**

**Draco: *shrugs***

**Rosy: You know, you can really be very bossy.**

**Draco: *splutters* You're calling ME bossy?**

**Rosy: *pats Draco's head* Acceptance is the first step to recovery.**

**Draco: *fumes silently***

**Rosy: *gives a sunny smile* Here's Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

Nalani changed back in to her school robes quickly, glancing at the clock.

Maybe it was a bad idea to ask a Slytherin for dueling practice. She was inviting him to throw curses at her. Surely this went against all self-preservation instincts?

She shook her head. Too late for doubts, now. Besides, there had to be _some_ decent Slytherins, or they would've all been kicked out ages ago. Probably.

She stood up, resolutely ignoring the rest of her concerns, and stowed her wand safely in her pocket. She slipped out of her dormitory and held her breath. No one else seemed to be in the common room.

Harry was once again lending her his Invisibility Cloak, an indispensable tool for any late-night rule-breaking. She threw the Cloak over herself as she crept down the stairs, stepping carefully to avoid creaks. She paused, listening. Everyone should be in bed by now; it was nearly one o'clock. As long as nobody was up late finishing homework, she shouldn't have any problems.

She strained her ears once more; still nothing. Finally she reached the common room and climbed out of the portrait hole.

She set off for the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement, stopping every so often to listen for approaching footsteps. She eventually reached the deceptively blank stretch of wall that marked the entrance to the Room.

Now for the slightly tricky part. She considered a moment, then began walking, three times altogether, past the wall, thinking each time _I need somewhere safe to practice dueling, somewhere only I and Draco Malfoy can find_. Thinking briefly that these were words she would have bet she would never even consider thinking, she quickly stepped through the door that had just materialized. Nalani pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and studied the room.

It looked similar to the D.A. room, but quite a bit smaller. There were, however, still several bookshelves and cabinets scattered around the room.

She checked her watch. Almost 1:15. Malfoy should be here soon. Nalani peeked into some of the cabinets. More books, a few potion bottles that looked as though they contained antidotes of some kind, some cushions for practicing Stunning. She was just closing the cabinet door when she heard footsteps behind her.

Turning, she saw Malfoy entering the room, also in his school robes, and glancing around. He nodded slightly.

Both of them simply stood there for several increasingly awkward seconds, until Malfoy cleared his throat and asked uncomfortably, "Where would you like to start?"

Nalani shook her head. "You're the tutor; don't ask me."

"Well, what did you need help with?" he asked, somewhat irritably.

"Shield Charms," she decided. She drew her wand, raising her right arm and waiting, muscles tense. "Well?" she asked impatiently. He still hadn't even taken out his wand.

"I can't just attack a girl," he mumbled.

Nalani looked startled for a moment, then relaxed. Draco could've sworn she was smiling.

"Draco Malfoy, are you a gentleman?"

He scowled. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head, still with an almost-smile on her face. "Every time I think I know your personality, you pull something like this and confuse me all over again."

He glared at her, still unsure whether he was being made fun of, and said nothing.

"Chivalry's a good thing," she assured him. When he still didn't answer, she rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"It probably doesn't matter which one of us starts," she said. "You can block first and I can watch the right way to do it."

"Fine," he said brusquely. "These are only good for minor jinxes, but they're still worth knowing how to do. Go ahead," he told her.

Nalani sent a mild Stinging Hex at him, observing carefully as he blocked it with a loud "Protego!" and the spell rebounded, so that she was forced to jump quickly to one side to avoid being hit with it.

"Your turn," he said, keeping his wand hand up.

"Whenever you're ready," she replied.

As soon as Malfoy cast the spell, Nalani shouted "Protego!" Her Shield Charm deflected it slightly, sending it into one of the floorboards, but did not reverse the spell's direction.

"I just…can't…get it!" she said in frustration.

Malfoy appeared to take pity on her and walked over. "You're not doing the hand movement properly; you're flicking your wand too much," he said, adjusting her grip. He demonstrated, and Nalani copied him. "Almost," he acknowledged. He moved her hand slightly and flicked the wand, quickly releasing her fingers.

Nalani mimicked the wand movement. "All right," she said. "I guess I'm ready to try again."

They repeated the exercise, and this time Nalani managed to deflect the hex completely, forcing Malfoy to dodge out of the way.

Nalani tried several times more, to be sure she really had it, and deflected the spell each time. By the end, she was smiling.

"I think you've got this one," Malfoy told her.

Nalani glanced at her watch. "We still have about ten or fifteen minutes. Could we try the Stunning Spell a few times? I can never seem to get them to last longer than a few seconds."

Malfoy shrugged. "I suppose. We'll have to leave soon, though."

Nalani crossed to one of the cabinets and pulled out two cushions, tossing one to Malfoy and keeping the other.

"In case you want to practice, too," she shrugged, in answer to his slightly questioning look.

Malfoy shoved his wand back into his pocket so he wouldn't be tempted to block the spell. Ignoring your instincts and allowing someone to attack you when you know it is coming is harder than you might think.

"Go ahead," he told her.

"Stupefy!"

Malfoy fell backwards, immobile for several seconds.

As soon as the spell wore off, he scrambled to his feet. "I hate that part," he said.

"At least you fell on the cushion. That's better than the floor," she offered.

"Well, it's your turn to fall over now."

Nalani put her wand in her pocket and waited.

"Stupefy!"

She, very suddenly, could not move at all. She could only crash onto the cushion behind her, without any control whatsoever, and wait for the spell to wear off.

"Okay," she admitted as she stood up again. "That part sucks. And I should have moved the pillow up a little," she said, rubbing her head ruefully.

"It's a little hard to judge where you should put the cushion before you actually fall," Malfoy conceded. "I think the only trouble you have is dropping your wand too quickly. If you hold it just a bit longer, the spell should last much better."

He checked his watch. "We should probably finish up," he said.

Nalani nodded and put the cushions back into the cabinet.

There was once again an extremely uncomfortable pause, both of them unsure how-exactly-to say good-bye.

Nalani broke the silence. "Thanks for tutoring me. It helped a lot." Her voice sounded slightly odd to her own ears, almost as if she didn't know quite whom she was talking to.

Malfoy shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It was easy."

Another pause.

Finally Nalani threw the Cloak over herself and they both left the room, quickly walking in opposite directions and carefully not taking a single glance back.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's not a long chapter, but it's not my shortest, either. (I think.)**

**So I was thinking of putting some kind of adventure scene in the next chapter, and I want to know what you guys think. Add some adventure and plot, or keep it as more of a general/romance fic? Please review and let me know your thoughts, along with all of your other thoughts on this chapter and fic!**

**Until next time, which I am hoping will be in the not-so-distant future. :]**

**-Rosy-Fingered-Dawn**

**P.S. Did anyone catch the AF reference? ;)**


End file.
